


Tired

by Hong Kat (Kintaurus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintaurus/pseuds/Hong%20Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snuggling and whiny Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Title:** Tired  
 _ **A/N:** I started this impulsively with no idea where this was headed so I guess it’s fitting that it’s just a short sweet one shot._  
  
 **\--**

 

Hong Kong sighed in disappointment as he stared at Iceland who was currently lying on the bed reading a really thick book that Hong didn’t bother looking for the title of. “Ice do you like wanna go out and get some hot cocoa? I’m freezing my balls off here.”  
  
“What are you talking about it’s only 5°C outside, it´s not even freezing, this is considered warm spring weather.”  
  
“It isn’t in Hong Kong, like the lowest temperatures during the spring are usually 20°C, in fact, our lowest even in winter is like 8 or 9°C!” Hong Kong exclaimed as he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself.  
  
“What the hell man Iceland is supposed to be like land of volcanoes and lava and shit. Hell, you’ve got Hekla, is that volcano that’s supposed to be the gate to hell! Duh like Satan and fire and torture.”  
  
“Not in our Nordic mythology it’s not, it’s actually really dark and cold.”  
  
“Nordic things are so weird.”  
  
“Well you’re in a Nordic country now so get used to it,” Iceland muttered as he turned a page.  
  
Hong Kong grumbled in disappointment, Iceland’s house had run out of hot cocoa making supplies yesterday, probably because he’d been making it every day to keep his hands and face warm and comfortable as he wasted the day on the internet.  
  
Why didn’t he go buy some more then you ask.  
  
No, he was not going out into that freezing rainy city just to get some more chocolate and milk; at least, he didn’t want to go alone. But Iceland wasn’t budging, at all.  
Usually Hong Kong wouldn’t be too bothered about Iceland reading a book and each of them in turn ignoring the other but for some reason seeing him just flipping the book’s pages and completely ignoring him right now, got Hong Kong a bit bothered. He wasn’t usually one who wanted attention from others; in fact he didn’t like it a lot at all. Now though, he wanted all of Iceland’s attention trained on him, not the stupid book.  
  
“Ice,” he said with a warning tone in his voice, trying to steal Iceland’s attention from the paperback he was holding.  
  
“Hm?” Iceland made a sound that confirmed he heard Hong Kong but he never lifted his eyes from the book.  
  
No, this would not do.  
  
Hong Kong got up, dragging his blankets along with him as he stood in front of Iceland. When Iceland didn’t even make a noise of acknowledgment Hong Kong grabbed the book and threw it behind him, surprising Iceland as he nearly fell forward to follow it.  
  
He probably would have ended up on the floor had Hong Kong not caught him in time, but by doing that he had to drop the blanket that was keeping him warm. Immediately he started shivering, still not completely adjusted to the cold temperatures even after visiting Iceland so many times.  
  
So like any sensible person would, he immediately hugged Iceland as close to him as possible, he was the closest source of warmth.  
  
Iceland was not prepared for this as his face burned in embarrassment, feeling his friend’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “H-hong, what are you doing?!” he stuttered, as he tried to extricate himself from Hong Kong’s hold on him. God he was going to suffocate.  
  
“I’m like, really freaking cold! I told you that I wanted some hot chocolate!” Hong Kong whined, his voice muffled as he buried his face in Iceland’s chest.  
  
Iceland rolled his eyes, Hong Kong could be such a brat sometimes. “You know we have the instant stuff right?”  
  
“Yeah but I like yours better.”  
  
“Well technically it’s Norway’s recipe.”  
  
“But it’s better when you make it,” he whined even more and had he not been a teenager he would have jumped up and down in annoyance, no wait he could still do that.  
  
“It’s literally the same thing Hong.”  
  
“Yeah but I like watching you when you make it, not Norway.”  
  
Iceland flushed at the comment but then sighed as he slowly returned the gesture, his fingers grabbing Hong Kong´s red hoodie.  
  
“You know we should just move to the bed, it’s awkward with us just standing here.”  
  
“Oh are you implying what I think you are?”  
  
“W-what?! Stop thinking like that!”  
  
“No I meant like snuggling, geez get your mind out of the gutter Ice.”  
  
“No, you didn’t,” Iceland replied, looking at Hong Kong with a look that said, ‘you think you’re funny punk?’  
  
“Would you rather we do something else?”  
  
The question was met with silence as Iceland had honestly no idea to do.  
  
With a sigh of defeat he extracted himself from his best friend’s arms grabbed a thick knitted blanket from his closet as Hong in turn took two large and fluffy looking pillows. They both plopped the items onto the couch before plopping themselves on as well and arranging the pillows and blanket into the most optimal positions. Iceland usually preferred more space for his legs which Hong was fine with so long as they were both warm. He burrowed into Hong Kong’s side, as Hong nuzzled his soft white hair, his pleased sigh blowing a few strands of Ice’s hair. Being wrapped in the large blanket made the both of them rather drowsy, and it was so comfortable just leaning against each other like this. Iceland yawned to which Hong smiled fondly, now finished nuzzling, just resting his cheek atop his head.  
  
They both lived for moments like these.  
  
The constant work that being a nation entailed was something that took up much of their free time. If they hadn’t been immortal they would have expected one of them to just drop dead from the work load. But sometimes, being a nation had its perks as well.  
  
“Mmh, is this, warm enough, now?” the slight pauses because of Ice’s yawns.  
  
“Yes very,” Hong Kong replied, the satisfaction obvious in his voice as he shut his eyes.  
  
“Good, cause I’m going to sleep so I won’t have to hear anymore complaining.” Iceland grumbled, shifting his head slightly more towards where Hong’s back was against the couch and keeping it in the space in between the two.  
  
“No more complaining from me, no siree.”  
  
“There better not be,” the half hearted glare that probably would have accompanied that statement had Ice not been too comfortable to move almost made Hong chuckle.  
  
“Sleep well princess.”  
  
“You too,” another yawn, “jackass.”  
  
Glancing at the ground where the book had fallen nearly made Hong snort, the book’s title was “Norse Fairytales” how expected, and endearing. As his thoughts proceeded to get more sluggish and he found that he needed to repeat them in his head to actually remember what he was thinking about, he decided sleeping with Ice next to him like this wasn’t such a bad idea. Hong Kong, as he was drifting off, quietly mumbled, “love you” thinking that neither of them would hear it since it seemed that he’d just mouthed the words but as Ice let sleep take him after feeling Hong Kong’s body go limp and ease into a soothing rhythm of breathing, a small smile graced his lips as he replied with, “love you too.”  
  
  
 **\--**

  


_**A/N:** I’ve left this lying in the fic folder unfinished for a while now and I typed up half of this quickly, mostly because I myself am sleepy and would kill to have someone to snuggle with me like this right now._


End file.
